Maaa
Maaa is a Narehate in Ilblu. Whether they have an actual name is unknown. Due to the fact that they can only say "Maaa" Riko took to calling it that. They don't seem to mind. Apparently none of the other narehate in Ilblu can understand them either. Appearance Maaa resembles a sheet ghost, having a round-shaped body with fabric-like folds at the bottom, that they use to walk. They have a split mouth like a cat, with a large tooth in the center, and they are usually drooling. Their eyes are small and beady and often have tears coming out of them. Maaa is covered in pink fur and has two tentacle-like arms. There is a darker patch of fur over Maaa's left eye from when their body was torn apart during the balancing ceremony. Amusingly, Maaa has a very prominent posterior. Maaa has a very flexible body, which can grow and shrink in height. Their arms also extend when flexed, and are evidently quite strong. In the creases and flaps of Maaa's body they store items in a sort of pouch. According to Riko's notes, Maaa looks pretty filthy up close and smells of dried excrement. Personality Maaa displays a very innocent and curious behavior, which can be seen in how they interact with Riko. History Early Life Whether Maaa was part of the original group becoming Ilblu' s first inhabitants is, as of yet, unknown. Ilblu Arc While Majikaja is showing Riko, Reg, and Nanachi Ilblu's Marketplace, Maaa gets a hold of Meinya, and accidentally crushes her. Meinya ends up being fine, but nonetheless, Maaa had damaged an item that doesn't belong to them. A sound rings out around the village, signalling the balancing ceremony. One of Maaa's possessions, a doll they seem to cherish, is taken and destroyed; Maaa is partially skinned alive, and one of their arms is torn off. Maaa's arm and skin seems to have grown back later, though their fur grew back in a darker tone than originally. Maaa later meets Riko again and safes her from an overly curious mob of Narehate. Riko then invites Maaa to come along with her, and since then Maaa has accompanied her throughout the village, much to their delight. Maaa has taken a liking to Meinya, and obviously feels deep sorrow for hurting her. Meinya is often seen on Maaa's head or in their arms. When the Fuzosheppu attacks Riko, Maaa sacrifices themself in order to save her. Before Maaa is dragged away, Riko uses her White Whistle, in hope to safe Maaa and the other villagers, and Reg arrives to fend off the Fuzosheppu. When Vueko tells her story, Maaa is also present and is confused by its revelations. After Reg's battle against Juroimoh, he asks Maaa, Majikaja and Moogie to keep Riko safe, just before Faputa arrives. Abilities High Regeneration Maaa is able to quickly regenerate from injuries but the newly grown fur will take on a darker color, as seen with the healed spots after the balancing ceremony. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler Category:Unknown Gender